


notion

by Hanatatami



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nothing much happens?, Senku thinks a lot, then they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatatami/pseuds/Hanatatami
Summary: Perhaps it was just a way of finding solace, a piece of normality in this stone world. Senku hardly ever felt the need of such reassurance before.Yet again, he hadn’t met Gen before, either.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 590





	notion

"You should really try to take better care of your eyesight, my little Senku."

Gen’s voice caught him by surprise, his shape hidden by the darkness that filled the small room.

"You could've turned on some lights. Bring some candles.” With the sounds of water around him, Senku could barely hear the soft murmur of Gen’s fingers gently sliding over the surface of the wooden walls, of his feet tentatively making his way to what worked as Senku’s desk on their small lab deck. “I don’t want to have to carry you on my back out of the ship if you get hurt." 

Senku can hear the humourous lilt that always coated Gen’s voice whenever he teased him, “I doubt you could manage,” and then hears him add, less ironic this time, “Besides, I don't want to ruin any photosensitive experiment you might have going on.”

Senku smiles to himself, extends his hand into the darkness.

"I’m not doing anything right now, actually." 

"So, are you telling me," Gen takes Senku’s hands in his, as if he always knew exactly where it would be, "That you were just sitting here, in the dark, on your own, doing nothing?"

Senku pulls him closer, guides him to the stool right next to the one he’s using, and Gen follows with ease, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Wow, Senku remaining still in a lab? Colour me surprised."

Their banter is different, but it’s a scene both have become used to by now. This is not the first time they’ve hidden together in this small room under the secrecy of the night— and he was pretty sure this wouldn’t be the last.

Senku feels a bit of shame, he isn't sure how all this started, exactly. It's not that he's ashamed of what they had, now, but it was a little disappointing to be so _ unsure _ about it.

He was a man of science, ruled by evidence, certainty, cause and effect. It all felt so natural now, sure, almost as if they had always had this kind of relationship. Yet he isn’t quite sure where it all exactly began— his thought processes, the exact moment in which he -they- had decided to go a step further.

He remembers the sensations vividly: the touch of their hands (his unsure hands at first, Gen’s always certain and unwavering), the feeling of their kisses (the warmth, softness of Gen’s mouth, the happy little sound that escaped the mentalist’s mouth when Senku was the one to initiate), even the shape of Gen’s hands around his body (surprisingly graceful, sleek even after the abuse of manual labor) stayed fresh and clear in his mind. Yet he can’t say he remembers for sure what he was thinking during any of those moments, or if he was thinking of something concrete at all. 

It was so unusual, to feel so out of his brain in situations like this.

On a whim, Senku runs his hand through the long half of Gen's hair, white and almost translucent, soft and silky and suspiciously clean. He eyes the other side - pitch black - and muses, “How did that happen?”

Gen smiles and looks at him - already accustomed to the dark - with eyes curious, inquisitive, “I thought _ you _were supposed to be the one figuring all that stuff out.”

Chemicals, surely, Senku thinks. Oxytocin, serotonin, vasopressin. He understood how these hormones worked, their chemical makeup, even the shapes of certain receptors. But it was so different, to experience it - _ love _ \- himself, how it affected his mind, his decisions, his actions. How it made his heart quicken whenever Gen would succeed in one of those mental tricks of his, whenever Gen smiled and his eyes smiled too, whenever Gen would call him by that silly pet-name.

This was a completely new experience, for sure. He would be lying if he said it was an unpleasant one, though.

Almost by instinct, Senku cups Gen’s right cheek, traces with his thumb that irregular dark mark that divides his face. Gen does not flinch - Senku is almost sure that he actually relaxes at the touch - and merely grins like a cat delighting on being petted. 

Gen almost purls, voice soft and smooth, "What are you thinking about?"

Senku only slightly smiles, eyes soft, "Science."

Gen snorts. He gently tugs at one of those untamable strands of Senku’s hair, twirls it on his finger once, and leans in closer to place a small peck on Senku’s lips, "Of course."

It seemed like such an inane thing, back in the day. Relationships, that is. Though he sort of understood it in a broad way (with Taiju and Yuzuriha, now with Chrome and Ruri) he wasn’t sure it was the thing for him. It wasn’t like he didn’t _ believe _ on it like some people claimed to do (humans had been falling in love for centuries, even before the 3,700 years in which he wasn’t there, and he couldn’t dispute that fact), nor that he didn’t have any time for it (if he had found someone that interested him enough, he was sure he could take some time off science to date them), but he never truly felt the _ need _ to look for such a partner, neither had it happened to him organically. So he just didn’t do any of that dating process.

Before he can help it or think it twice, Senku grabs the back of Gen’s neck, and pulls him towards him for a proper kiss.

With Gen it all seemed to progress so naturally, almost as if it was the right thing to do, even when Senku hadn’t considered him as a possible romantic partner at the beginning. A particular friendship (camaraderie, perhaps?), playful banter turned something more— so much different from what he remembered having seen on T.V. or books before. Of course he knew those fake sappy romcom clichés - love at first sight, your typical trope dynamics, kisses under the rain - were nothing more than that, the same peculiar and unconventional ideas repeated through time— but he just didn’t expect love to feel this _ different _ to what everyone seemed to be talking about _ . _

Gen wraps his arms around Senku’s neck (he’s not wearing his usual purple robe, Senku notices), then happily complies to Senku’s wishes, and kisses him back.

He wasn’t expecting it to be this _ soft _ , this _ quiet _. So calm, so slow, so hidden that he wasn’t able to point when it had started to grow, or if there was any moment at all when these feelings weren’t quietly settling, propagating inside of him. Senku expected relationships to be demanding and taxing, but with Gen it was all so effortless it almost felt like freedom - as ridiculous as that might sound even to himself.

Senku feels Gen's hand travel all the way from his chest to the back of his neck, slowly make their way to Senku’s back under his clothes. 

Perhaps it was just a way of finding solace, a piece of normality in this stone world— he hardly ever felt the need of such reassurance before. 

Yet again, he hadn’t met Gen before, either. 

But before he can even begin to wonder about infinite possibilities and parallel universes, the ship is caught in a particularly strong wake, sways violently to one side, and throws them both off of their stools and into the wooden floor.

_ “Agh!—” _

If anyone were to walk in on them right now, it wouldn’t be as embarrassing as when they were kissing. They must look ridiculous, Senku thinks - Gen on his back on the floor, hair and clothes all messy, his body and limbs almost in the shape of a cross. And Senku awkwardly sprawled on top of him, like some weird frame out of a cringy children cartoon show. He nuzzles Gen’s shoulder, trying his best to keep himself calm, but he can’t help the full, hearty laugh that escapes his chest. Once he starts laughing, he finds it extremely difficult to stop.

As weird, strange as this new relationship of theirs was, God, he was having fun.“

"Ssshhhh,” Gen tries his best to cover Senku’s mouth with both his hands, but he can’t help but laugh, too, “You’ll wake up the entire ship, you idiot scientist.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Senku kisses one of Gen’s palms, grabs both his wrists and positions Gen’s arms over his own shoulders so he’s embracing him again, “As if they don’t know about us already.”

Gen complies to the change of position, his fingers intertwined resting on the back of Senku’s neck, “But they’ll hate you for waking them up in the middle of the night.”

“They’ll get over it.” He leans down and kisses him, deeply and thoroughly, and revels on the soft moan that Gen gifts him in return, “I don’t mind.”

“Aww, but~” Gen now sounds breathless, “I _ do _ mind,” he pouts and tilts his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and squirms a little to position himself with one leg in between Senku’s, “I don’t want anybody else but _ me _ to see my little Senku like _ this.” _

Senku feels the rub of Gen’s knee against his groin, and he can feel the blood rushing to his face and lower down, and the smirk that grows on Gen’s face doesn’t help to calm it at all. He hisses, “Dumbass.”

Gen in return, clearly pleased with himself, only smiles against Senku’s lips, “So mean~”

Senku’s hands search for Gen’s obi, unties it, takes the piece of clothing off. His hands search for any bit of exposed skin he could touch, feels instead more and more layers of fabric. “No offense, but,” he gives up before even trying to keep unrobing him, nibbles the soft curve of Gen's jaw, "your clothes are such a pain."

Gen lets out an unapologetic, awfully contented sigh, and chuckles as he throws his head back slightly, runs one of his hands through Senku’s hair, "I thought you liked a challenge."

“This is quite an unnecessary challenge.”

“That’s the _ best _kind of challenge.” Gen flicks Senku’s chin with one finger, then with it traces the equation written on Senku’s clothes, “And you could learn a thing or two about presentation.” 

Gen starts to untie the laces of his undershirt without even bothering to take off the top layer completely, and Senku is caught up on the intricacy of such object, the useless detail of it, until Gen’s voice brings him out of his thoughts.

“Though I have to admit, I do like _ this _ ," Gen's fingers then move to work the knot of Senku's makeshift belt, and with a single quick tug, his outfit starts to become undone. He beams his most innocent smile at him, "It's _ soooo~ _ convenient."

Under his clothes, Gen's body is beautifully lithe, surprisingly firm. It's such a strange contrast— for someone focusing on working the mind, to have such a steady physique. Senku couldn't say the same of his own body— even in this new era replete with physical labor, he couldn't really say that his muscles were as balanced. Even less now, when his Kingdom of Science and his growing amount of supplies gifted him the commodity of using his own body as a tool increasingly less and less.

But Gen is oh so different. Tall legs and slim waist, broad shoulders and strong hands, those hidden black petrification lines he was sure no-one else but him had ever seen— it was all so strangely alluring. He traces Gen’s scar with his right hand - that deep, pink star-shaped scar that settled in the middle of his chest - and although a painful and bitter memory, he can’t help but think of it as somehow _ pretty. _

_ “Senku,” _his thoughts get cut by Gen’s voice, the feeling of his hand on his wrist. Gen then takes Senku’s hand away from his scar, lacing their fingers together in a gesture so purely illogical, stupidly romantic that leaves Senku's heart thumping and his head spinning— and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with such a strong, irrational desire to please him. Senku grinds against Gen’s body in response, and Gen can only react by gasping against Senku’s mouth.

"Y'know," Gen kisses him one, two, three times, follows the same pace with his hips, the issue with his scar already forgotten, "I think I might like you a little bit _ too _ much." He throws his arms around Senku’s back, and Senku can hear him right by his ear, voice husky and rough and sweet, "Gross, isn’t it right?"

Senku lets out a breathless, surprised laugh at the cheesy use of that old line, and finds himself feeling disgustingly happy.

"Yeah," he kisses Gen’s neck, jaw, the corner of his mouth, and then gives him a proper, gentle kiss, "Totally gross." 

**Author's Note:**

> I like Sengen.  
This is my first time writing them, so I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
